


oh how the mighty fall (in love)

by plaidcest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidcest/pseuds/plaidcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just…. It sucks, y’know?” Liam’s expression becomes confused.</p><p>“... Black holes? …. Vacuums?”</p><p>Niall snorts a laugh against his better judgement and rolls his eyes.</p><p>“No, ya dick. Being single. Being single sucks. Like really bad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh how the mighty fall (in love)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired [ by grypll's wonderful art ](http://gryphll.tumblr.com/post/137074568028/niall-has-definitely-ranted-to-liam-about-being)

Niall sighed, kicking his feet and swaying them from left to right while he leaned back on his arms. He’s currently sitting on the floor of their latest hotel room, his legs splayed out in front of him and his hands planted on the floor behind him. He lets his head fall back, his neck hurting from the awkward angle, but it works to show just how much despair he’s in, and so he sighs again, his toes hitting each other for a moment before going opposite directions.

He let’s his head loll there for a moment or two, slightly swinging it side to side like his feet, before bringing his head back up to look at the only other person currently in the room with him, Liam. He sighs again, pointedly and Liam’s eyes close for a second before looking up from his phone and over at Niall with raised eyebrows.

“Somethin’ botherin’ you Ni?” His voice is quiet in the empty room and Niall sticks his lips out in an unsatisfied duck-face expression before releasing a long sigh and squinting over at Liam. Liam’s sitting cross-legged, his back against the side of his hotel bed, his phone discarded in his lap and his hands just resting on his thighs. He’s looking at Niall with an open expression and Niall looks away from his brown eyes for a second before looking back and frowning.

“It’s just…. It sucks, y’know?” Liam’s expression becomes confused.

“... Black holes? …. Vacuums?”

Niall snorts a laugh against his better judgement and rolls his eyes.

“No, ya dick. Being single. Being single sucks. Like really bad.”

Liam’s confused puppy face slips away and Niall watches one of soft understanding take it’s place. “I’m single too y’know.” He puts his phone to the side and curls his legs so his knees are up at his chest and his arms are wrapped around them while he let’s his head lean back against the bed and turn towards Niall.

Niall shakes his head and makes a dismissive noise, before looking down at his feet and watching them swing side to side on the soft carpet, there’s a small hole in the toe of his left sock. “It’s not the same. You’ve had two girlfriends just this year, you’ve hardly been single. Me, on the other hand, I’ve been painfully single for quite a while and I’m tired of it.”

Niall doesn’t mention that’s he’s also been painfully crushing on the Wolverhampton boy almost the entire time he’s known him, but what Liam doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Liam shakes his head and opens one of his arms, looking expectantly at Niall.

Niall’s brows furrow. “What.”

“Come ‘ere. Come sit beside me.” Niall rolls his eyes but scoots over none the less and Liam drapes the extended arm over his shoulders and pulls him close, laying his head on top of Niall’s. Niall stares resolutely down at the hole in his sock but leans into the warmth of Liam’s body anyways, unable to really help himself because Liam’s just always so _warm_.

“First things first, while I’ve dated two people this year, I was definitely single for most of the year, and besides I think that the right girl is out there for you somewhere, you’ve just gotta wait to stumble upon her.”

“Or guy.” Niall quietly adds and Liam hums beside him.

“Or guy. Girl, guy, someone in-between, anyone would be absolutely _lucky_ to have you, Ni.” Niall turns to look at Liam and glare at him, seeing the other boy’s eyes twinkling.

“You specifically said lucky because I’m Irish, didn’t you.” Liam shrugs, but his face splits into this massive grin that makes Niall feel incredibly fond everytime he sees it.

“You can’t prove anything.”

Niall snorts and tries to move away from Liam and his awful puns and plays on words, but Liam holds onto him.

“Hold on a minute….” Niall stops moving and gives Liam an exasperated look but Liam doesn’t catch it, he’s looking at some spot on Niall’s shirt with unfocused eyes and Niall watches the moment that his eyes focus again and Liam looks a little nervous but also curious. “I want to try something, okay?”

Niall squints at him suspiciously and Liam laughs, pushing Niall’s shoulder playfully and shaking his head.

“Come on, you can trust me, yeah? Here, turn to face me, and I’ll turn as well.” Nial watches as Liam turns his body to completely face Niall, he’s sitting on his knees, with his hands on his thighs again and he’s watching Niall expectantly. “Come on. Chop, chop.”

Niall sighs and gets up from his spot leaning against the bed, copying Liam and sitting on his knees facing the brunet boy. He raises his eyebrows and Liam chuckles quietly before reaching out and covering Niall’s eyes.

“Close ‘em. And no peaking. Like at all. It won’t work if you peak.”

“Is this the part where you murder me and take over my solos and stuff, claim I ran away to some unknown Irish town and completely get away with it?” He asks, and he can feel Liam’s hand shaking against his face as he laughs so he sighs and closes his eyes. “Fine, fine. There, they’re shut and you’re a fuckin’ weirdo.” He can hear the sounds of fabric moving and then he can feel Liam’s knees touching his own and he jumps slightly but doesn’t open his eyes. His brows furrow though as he tries to figure out what the hell Liam’s going to do.

If anything, Liam’s been plotting with Louis, who is a terrible, horrible influence and is always getting Liam to do terrible pranks.

There’s no sounds of movement, but then he feels Liam’s breath against his face when Liam suddenly speaks.

“You have to promise not to freak out.”

“What---Liam?” Niall’s eyes flutter open but he doesn’t see anything because Liam’s hand is once again covering his eyes and he huffs. “This better not be some weird prank you plotted up with Louis or I swear to god---”

He doesn’t get to finish his words because the next second there is a pressure on his lips and his heartbeat stops. Liam’s hand leaves his eyes but slides down the side of his face to cup his chin but it doesn’t matter because Niall’s eyes are closed and Liam’s other hand comes up to join it on the other side of Niall’s face.

The hands tilt his head to the side slightly and Liam leans away enough to detach their lips before diving back in and actually kissing Niall instead of just pressing their lips together.

It’s like instinct to move his mouth against Liam’s and his hands come up to grab at Liam’s wrists as if to make sure Liam doesn’t let go of his face. It’s as easy as breathing to open his mouth when Liam’s tongue gently sweeps across his bottom lip and while now their tongues are touching the kiss doesn’t speed up or get heavy with sexual tension, instead it’s soft and intimate and everything Niall had ever thought Liam would kiss like, except it’s also very different. Because he’s not just thinking about it now, now it’s _actually happening_ and oh holy god Niall doesn’t think he could stop Liam even if he wanted to.

Liam pulls away slowly, Niall’s bottom lip caught slightly between his teeth and he licks along it once before letting it go and leaning away enough that when Niall opens his eyes he can see Liam in focus.

Niall doesn’t think he can remember how to breathe. His lungs are aching for air, but it’s like his brain has forgotten how to get his lungs to expand and to suck in air. He really just wants to continue kissing Liam, and maybe climb into his lap too.

It’s silent between the two of them for a few moments while Niall’s brain reboots and the silence causes Liam’s face to get pinched in worry.

“Oh gosh, was that okay? That was horrible wasn’t it. I don’t know what I was thinking--” Niall doesn’t let him finish, because this time it’s his hands framing Liam’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s a quick press of his lips, but Niall finds that when he tries to pull away he can’t help himself from leaning in and pecking Liam a few times, as if his lips really don’t want to be parted from Liam’s, and Liam’s worried face turns into that stupidly dopey grin Liam gets that reminds Niall of fucking sunshine and kittens and everything else that makes your heart turn to mush.

“That…. That was definitely okay.” Niall whispers, not sure why but he doesn’t seem to be able to speak at a normal volume and it doesn’t seem possible but Liam’s smile widens even more and he fucking giggles, his shoulders coming up and his cheeks tinting pink and Niall’s heart does stupid things in his chest.

“Good! Um… good. Great, actually. Like, fantastic, even, or wonderful or---”

“Liam?” Niall interrupts and Liam pauses midway through his stumbling, Niall bites his lip and looks down at Liam’s lips. “You know what would be really fantastic?” His eyes flicker back up to meet Liam’s warm brown ones and finds Liam looking curious and hopeful. “It’d be absolutely fan-fucking-tastic if you kissed me again…. and kind of didn’t stop.”

Liam’s cheeks flush bright red but he bites his lips and Niall watches him look down at his lips before their eyes meet again.

“I can definitely do that, yeah.” And then he’s leaning in again and they're kissing and if Liam thinks that Niall’s going to ever let him stop, then he is sorely mistaken.


End file.
